Won't Go Home Without You
by tennischick826
Summary: Jacob and Nessie's story set after Breaking Dawn. Lots of romance and drama. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Beginning

**So a new story I have started since I have lost inspiration with the other story. I really like where I'm going with this story and hope you guys do too. I love reviews and hope you guys have feedback about my story/ writing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

The paint brush stroked across the canvas with me consciously controlling the handle. This happened every once in awhile, when my mind suddenly stops working and the art flows onto the board. Shapes, lines, and curves I have no control over.

It had been awhile since I've been able to paint like this. Uninterrupted and quiet. Suddenly Emmett's booming laughter reached up to the third floor and scared me. My hand shook and the paint brush dropped from my hand landing on the floor with a thud. I hung my head back in frustration. The painting which was almost finished now would never be. Something always blocked my focus when I got into the zone. I couldn't get upset with my uncle Emmett though.

I stood up from my stool and stretched my back, stiff from sitting so long. I looked outside and realized it had gotten dark. The third floor guest room was turned into a studio for me. I took up a knack for painting and on occasion photography but not so much. Neither of those compared to my love for playing piano. My dad taught me how to play when I was little. I used to sit on his lap and he would put his hands over mine pushing down the keys making the right notes sound.

I walked down the stairs and could smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen. My dad was sitting on the couch reading some book on molecular biology. My mom was sitting next to him with her legs on her lap reading Wuthering Heights for the umpteenth time.

I walked past them and sat down on the sofa sighing in relief. Taking breaks was healthy.

"How did the painting go sweetheart?" My dad asked me.

"It was going but I got distracted." I shrugged it off.

_Emmett_, I thought in my head. He smiled and lightly chuckled to himself.

"What's going on?" My mom asked. She always hated it when dad and I had conversations in our heads. I sighed and got up to put my hand against hers showing her what I said to dad.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

_Is grandma making something for dinner?_ I asked my dad.

"She thought that she would make you something nice since you've been working hard all afternoon."

_That was nice of her. I've missed human food._ I hadn't eaten much human food in the past week. I'd gone hunting with Jake a few days ago and felt so full that I had to walk very slowly back to the cottage.

I got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to see what she was making.

"Hi sweetie. How did it go?" Esme was leaning over checking the oven. When she opened the door the aroma hit my nose and I knew exactly what she was making, beef tenderloin done extremely rare.

"Smells wonderful." She smiled and took out the beef. "It was going pretty well but Emmett distracted me." We both laughed.

"I would love to say that I could control that but I'm afraid not."

"It's okay. I'm happy I was distracted though because this looks amazing."

"I hope so. Is Jake coming for dinner? I made enough for two but if he's not then there are always leftovers."

"He should be. He said he wasn't going to be running with the pack for very long." Sam decided to retire from the pack when Emily got pregnant. I'm not sure if he really had a choice but he knew he couldn't spend his time with the pack when he needed to be earning some more cash for his family. Jacob then took over the pack and Seth and Leah reunited with everyone else again. So, now Jake is the pack's Alpha.

"Well why don't you go wash up and then come back down when everything is done."

"Okay." I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to clean up. I opened the bathroom door and turned on the lights. The mirror showed my bronze, curly hair which no doubt came from my human grandpa. My hair color from my dad and my deep chocolate brown eyes from my mother. My dad tells me all the time about how much he loves to look at my eyes and it reminds him of my mom during her human days.

I ran the hot water and splashed my skin. The warm water felt good against my cold, pale skin although my skin was nowhere near as pale as my family's. I washed my hands and ran back upstairs to make sure all of my paints were put away properly. I hung up my artwork to dry and rinsed off my paintbrushes making sure they wouldn't dry with the paint still on them.

I was about to close the door but I wanted to take one last look at my artwork. There was the wall in the far corner which held all of the artwork I had completed and planned on selling. The opposite corner was full of artwork that was either incomplete or saved for myself and family. The last corner was filled with photos I'd taken. Mostly they were of Jake considering he is my favorite subject to photograph but some were random. A lot of it was La Push beach because that is my favorite place in the world. I smiled as I turned the lights off and closed the door.

"So is dinner ready yet grandma?"

"I just finished cutting the meat." She turned and handed me a plate. I sat down at the kitchen table. Esme had taken it upon herself to start dressing older because she was now trying to pass for almost 40 years old as is Carlisle. Truth be told we should have moved a long time ago but we didn't because of me. They didn't want to take me away from my true home and family, including Jake. I felt bad but I tried not to think about it.

I took a bite of the meat and it tasted so good. "This is so good grandma. Thank you."

"Is that Jake?" I listened closely. Of course she could hear farther than I can but within a minute I could hear paws in the forest nearly to the creek which ran by the house. The footprints stopped and I knew he was phasing back into his human form.

"Hi Jake," Esme called from the kitchen.

"Hi," he said shyly. "How's my favorite girl doing?"

"I'm starving and there's plenty for two." He walked over to me and gave me a quick hug and kiss on the head.

"Jake would you like something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry after all that running." Esme put on her best face and I knew Jake couldn't resist.

"Thank you Esme I'm starving as well." Esme began to fix him a plate as he took a seat next to me.

"How was your day?" He smiled and his dimples showed on his cheeks. He was so cute when he smiled.

"Dad and I went over some chemistry and calculus but nothing much." Dad had taken it upon himself to tutor me since I was growing too fast to go to any public school. It really wasn't necessary though because even though I am almost seven I have the intelligence of a high school senior.

"Nothing too bad," he agreed.

"Well I tried to get some art done but I got a little too distracted."

"Can I see what you were working on?" He smiled at me and I knew he was trying to sneak a peek but I don't like people looking at my work until it is finished.

"Maybe later," I turned away trying not to blush. "I'm planning on selling a few of my pieces next week. There's another art show in Seattle and the owner of the gallery said she'd take a few more of my pieces for her show."

"That's great." This isn't the first time that my paintings have been sold at a gallery. Every couple of months I try to get Brielle to put my paintings up for sale in her gallery. She really liked my style and happily obliged. I was completely shocked the first time one of my paintings sold. The buyer, an older gentleman, took the painting for more than the asking price. The money has since then taken a place in my savings account which my father also puts money into for Christmas and my birthday, which is in one week exactly.

"Brielle said that there's a private buyer who's looking for something along the lines of what I do. She said not to get too excited thought but the buyer has been looking for awhile and is willing to pay a lot of money."

"Who's the buyer?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged. "Sometimes it's better not to know the name of the buyer. Keeping it anonymous is a good thing in my case. Just in case the buyer comes back and decides to buy more, whoever he or she is might get suspicious that I'm still the same."

"You're right. Anyways your birthday is next week."

"The big zero seven," I joked. "Alice had decided to throw a huge party since this is last stage of me growing."

"It better not go too late because Emily has a bonfire planned for you too." My face lit up.

"She does?!" Now I was excited.

"Everyone is going to be there but I'm pretty sure Seth has you beat on the excitement scale." We both laughed. If anyone got more excited than me about a party it was Seth.

"Do I get any hints about my birthday present?" I smiled trying to look really cute.

"Nope," he said as he emphasized the "p".

My face fell into a pout. "But you only have a week till your birthday so it's not too bad."

"Wrong," I disagreed. "It's going to feel like forever." We both finished our dinner and began to clean the dishes.

"You two don't have to do that," Esme said as she came back into the kitchen. "Go have fun, be kids. It doesn't last very long." We both laughed at her joke and walked into the living room. Both of my parents were gone. Probably out running or something.

"What do you want to do?" Jake asked. He was always happy with doing whatever I wanted to do and he really enjoyed it as well. I think it was part of the imprinting. My parents explained imprinting to me when I was younger. I got the logistics but some of it was still confusing. I know that Jake is my best friend and will always be but what about when we grow up? Am I supposed to find someone else? I couldn't imagine my life without Jake.

"I want to go to the beach." Jake laughed and took my hand as we ran out of the house. The sun was setting letting the pink and orange sky light up. "Can we run though? I want to get some exercise."

"Okay but wait here." Jake ran through some trees out of eyesight and phased. I took off giving me the head start. I could feel him coming up behind me. Why did he have to be faster than me?

We reached the beach in no time. I didn't wait for him to phase back though. I just ran right up to the tide and took off my shoes and rolled up my jeans letting the ocean wet my feet. The water was cold but it didn't bother me. I walked up and down the beach while the tide would come up and wash over my feet. My arms were out for balance but a warm hand soon took my cold one and held me steady.

"Having fun?" Jake asked me.

"I miss the beach. It's going to be getting cold soon."

"Your party will probably be one of the last for the year." A wind suddenly ripped through the air making me shake. Jake put his arm around my waste and pulled me close up against his side.

"This is nice." I said. I looked up at his face which was much higher than mine. He was so big. Mom says that he's still growing as a joke but I'm not sure she's lying.

I started to get tired and headed towards a rock so I could sit down. Jake knew what I wanted and puts his hands on my waist to lift me up. He then jumped up on the rock with ease.

Jake put his arm around me again to keep me from getting cold and I leaned my head against chest.

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you date?" He didn't answer. I looked up at his face.

"What?"

"Why haven't you dated any other girls? Are you gay?" He laughed.

"No I'm not gay I just haven't found anyone worth dating." He shrugged it off but that kind of hurt. Jake and I have and always will be friends. I knew that from imprinting but lately my feelings have changed. Sometimes there are moments when I want something more from Jake. When I'm with him it's so natural for me to feel safe and warm. There's just something that's not enough but when I get home I start feeling insecure. I get panicky about my feelings because I don't think I should be feeling some of these things. Dad and Jasper haven't said anything about it so maybe it is just me.

"Have you dated anyone before?" He wasn't answering again. If there was anything I knew about Jake is that when he doesn't talk he's either embarrassed or ashamed. I didn't like either of those two so he better start talking. "Is it bad?" My panic started to escalate.

"Calm down Nessie." He kissed the top of my head which made my heart fly.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because there's nothing interesting to tell. I did like this one girl before you were born but she didn't like me back."

"Where is she now?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"She's with someone better than me."

"I doubt it." I grabbed his hand to reassure him. How could anyone not want him? I'm glad they didn't get him though but the fact that he had his heart broken made me feel sad.

"What does she look like?" Now it was getting to be stronger than curiosity. Now I was getting jealous.

Jake was trying not to answer. Debating whether or not to tell me.

"Please?" I asked while gently squeezing his warm hand.

"She was pretty but nowhere near as beautiful as you." My heart started to race.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do." He looked at me like I was dumb for even asking. "You're perfect." This is the confusing part! How can he say things like that and not want more than friendship like I do?

Without thinking about it I started to sit taller and strained to reach his face. My lips moved closer to his feeling the warmth of his neck with my hands.

"Ness," he whispered.

"Yeah," I said.

"I should get you home." I opened my eyes to look at him. He took my hand off his neck holding it in his as he jumped off the rock and landed on the sand with a light thud. Shock and hurt was written all over my face. He kept holding my hand as I slid off the rock too and put my shoes back on heading back home.

I couldn't feel mad though because maybe he just didn't see me that way. Maybe he truly just wanted to be friends.

We didn't run as quickly back to the cottage. Me taking my time as I thought about what happened or almost happened on the beach.

"Goodnight," I said absentmindedly as I began to walk towards the cottage.

"Ness," he said as he took my hand to turn me around so I was facing him. "Come here." He pulled me forward as he gave me a hug goodnight.

"Sleep well." He was about to go.

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be around tomorrow?" I was still hopeful that he's around. I'll always want him around.

"I'm running tonight with the pack but I'll be around."

"But you just ran this afternoon." I was still holding onto his hand not wanting to let him go. "Get some sleep tomorrow. I'll come by your place later. Okay?"

"I don't have to sleep."

"Sure you don't. Sleep and I'll be over later." I smiled letting him know I wasn't hurt.

"Bye." I let go of his hand and walked inside.

"Have fun?" My dad asked from the couch. He and my mom had the TV on to some old movie I hadn't seen but they obviously weren't watching it.

I smiled but he knew it didn't reach my eyes. I just wanted to go to bed and forget about what happened. It was too late though. My dad already knew what happened. He lightly knocked on the door of my room.

"What's wrong?"

_Please don't dad. It was embarrassing enough the first time._

He came over and gave me a hug.

_Is what I'm feeling normal?_

He didn't answer.

_What? I know you know what Jacob's thinking._

"I think you two need to figure this out for yourselves."

_I know but it's just that Jake's always been there for me and he's never been with anyone else. I just thought maybe…_ I didn't even finish the thought.

"You're not crazy," he answered.

_I'm not._

"No." He started to lightly laugh. "You're just becoming a teenager."

_I liked being a kid better._

"When was that? Yesterday?" We both laughed. "I know it doesn't seem like what you're feeling makes sense but trust me when I say that it's normal. And although I wish you weren't feeling some of those things and you could stay my little girl forever, you're growing up into a beautiful week."

"Edward's right sweetie. You and Jacob are growing up together and you need to talk to him about this. But you're becoming a strong, beautiful woman." She sat down on the bed next to me and Dad and put her arms around my shoulders.

"I can't believe you're turning seven next week." My mom looked like she was going to cry.

"Okay enough water works can I just go to bed." They both laughed as they kissed me goodnight and left my room.

_Dad?_ I asked before he left.

He turned to look at me.

_Does he at least love me?_

"More than you know."

**Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Truth

**Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter as much as the first. I really appreciate all of the reviews and I hope you guys keep reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was not the most restful night sleep I'd ever gotten. I knew I shouldn't have but I kept thinking about the girl Jacob had liked before me. I couldn't help myself but dissecting his words was too fascinating to stop. He said he "liked" her but did he love her? I wonder what she looked like. Was she pretty? Prettier than me?

Renesmee you need to stop. I got up out of bed and got dressed. Just something casual, nothing fancy although Alice would probably disapprove. I was a lot like my mom that way. I didn't mind shopping unlike mom but there were days where I would rather be comfy than look really gussied up.

"Morning sweetie," my mom said as I walked into the hallway. She was in the kitchen fixing me some eggs.

"Morning." I walked over to help her and she kissed my cheek. My mom looked a lot like me but she was so much prettier. She had long, brown hair which flowed down almost reaching her backside. She was shorter than me but still curvy and graceful. I think the eyes are what makes me jealous. Her golden eyes reveal what she truly is whereas my brown hide part of me. I don't really belong to any species. Half human-half vampire. Where does that leave me?

My thoughts stopped when dad walked into the room. He knew these thoughts were common and I hated to make him think that I wasn't grateful for being here but he at least understood the confusion I felt on occasion.

"Do you have any plans for today?" my dad asked me.

"Nothing this morning but I'm going over to Jake's later."

"So your morning is free?" he inquired.

"Yes," I responded not sure where he was going with this.

"Well your mom has been itching to go book shopping in the city and you can come with us if you'd like?"

"I'd love to go!" Awesome. I can restock my collection of books. I hated to check books out at the library not that there was a decent library around but I loved to reread books over and over again. Somehow they never bored me.

"Why don't you eat breakfast and meet me over at the house? We'll leave in a half an hour?"

"Sounds good sweetie," my mom said before she kissed him. I didn't like to look at my parents when they kissed each other. It wasn't gross or anything like that but for some reason I felt like I was intruding. Like I was looking at something private.

Dad left the cottage and took off towards the house. I didn't want him around when I asked my mom these questions.

"Mom?"

"Yes Renesmee?"

"You and Jake were friends right? Are friends?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" I didn't want to butt into her and Jacob's past since they never talked about it much but I thought I'd give it a try anyway.

"Well Jacob mentioned something last night and I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

She looked at me with curious eyes waiting for me to proceed.

"He said that there was a girl he liked awhile ago I guess."

My mom's eyes shifted focus and she was no longer looking at me but at the eggs in the pan instead. What was she hiding? She was never good at lying.

"Did you know who she was?" Now I felt like I was crossing a line, perhaps going to get punished for what I'd asked. I shouldn't feel that way though. Why was I feeling like I did something bad? It was just a question.

"I did know her," she finally admitted. My eyes lit up with curiosity.

"What was her name? What did she look like? Was she pretty?" My questions came out like a flood gate breaking.

"Renesmee, Nessie, calm down." She grabbed my shoulders till my questions stopped.

She looked me in the eyes with shame. "Mom what's wrong?"

"How about you eat breakfast and then we talk about this in the car?"

"Sure," I said hesitantly. Now I was afraid to know. Did I really want to? I grabbed the plate she handed me with the eggs and ate slowly not noticing them going down my throat. I was in my own world wondering about the secrets my parents and Jake were keeping from me.

Once I'd finished my breakfast we left the cottage and ran towards the house not saying a word to each other. Dad was waiting for us by the garage with the Volvo ready to go. His head shot up when he saw my mom and I knew she was warning him about what I'd asked.

The three of us got into the car in silence and sped towards the highway with an uncomfortable silence. I decided that it was going to have to be to say something first.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?! I'm going crazy back here!" My dad sighed and I could sense his shoulders dropping in defeat.

"Renesmee," he started. "I think we need to have a talk." This is bad. This is going to be really bad. What was Jake keeping from me? It is bad. I was about to start hyperventilating but my mom grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles with her thumb to keep me calm.

"Please calm down," my dad said. I looked up at both of them. We had already made our way into the city but instead of parking at our favorite bookstore we were at a park instead. "Why don't we take a walk?"

The three of us got out of the car on the particularly cloudy day and began to walk slowly on the path that wound around the park. My dad took my hand looked lost for words.

Mom broke the silence. "I guess it all started when I moved to Forks and met your father eight and a half years ago…"

* * *

I sat on a bench lost for words. Their story which somehow complicatedly wound with Jacob's life as well entered through one ear but somehow didn't register in my brain.

"So it was you?" My question came out as an accusation. "Jacob was in love with you?" I didn't want to believe it. Here I was comparing myself to a woman that Jacob had been in love with years ago only to find out it was my mother.

"Jacob never loved me like that or at least he thought he was but he didn't know what love was." This made me feel only fractionally better. My dad decided to butt in.

"Sweetie I know Jacob's thoughts and trust me when I tell you the only girl he loves is you. Of course he still loves your mother but just like a sister. I know Bella feels the same way about him but you have to trust us when I say that Jacob only loves you." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

We sat in silence as I watched the other kids with their parents although their parents actually looked like parents. Those kids never had to worry about things like this. Why is my life always so complicated?

"Do you still want to go to the bookstore?" Mom said interrupting my thoughts. "There's still some time left." I shook my head.

"I think I should get back." I didn't even look at their faces. I needed to talk to Jake.

"Okay," my dad said. My mom grabbed my hand but I pulled it back. I just wanted to get home.

The car ride took forever. I was practically jumping in my seat the whole way keeping my hands under my behind so they didn't move. I didn't even wait for my dad to shut the car off when we pulled into the driveway. The second the car stopped I jumped out and ran towards the forest only thinking about one thing.

I don't think I'd ever run so fast. When I got to the little red house I was completely out of breath. I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway though; there must be a game on. I didn't bother to knock on the door, I just let myself in.

"Nessie!" Charlie came over to give me a hug.

"Hi grandpa," I said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Nessie," Billy said as he rolled himself into the front room, "long time no see." I knew he was trying to make jokes but I was in no mood. Both he and Charlie sensed it.

"Is Jake around?" Of course he was. I could hear him sleeping in his room but I thought I would ask out of politeness.

"Sleeping in his room," I headed towards the door, "but I wouldn't disturb him." I paid no attention to him. I opened the room and saw Jake asleep on his bed curled up because he was obviously too big for the tiny room which he spent every couple of nights in. I walked over and knelt down next to him and put my hand against his cheek.

"Jake? Can you wake up?" I lightly stroked my hand against his cheek. His eyes started to flutter but I could tell he was fighting it.

"Jake I need you to wake up because I really need to talk to you." He finally sensed something was wrong. My tone which usually kept light and bubbly around Jake had no sign of happiness in it right now.

"Ness?" He was confused.

"You've been asleep all day. You need to wake up." His eyelids finally opened showing his dark, round eyes.

"What's wrong?" He sat up rubbing the back of his hands across his eyes.

"We need to talk." I stood up and walked out the back of the house waiting for him to follow. He knew where I was going, where I always go. To the beach. I kept walking not sure of where to start.

"Ness please say something I'm dying over here." I finally looked up at him and his face was all scrunched up waiting for me to say something.

"Do you remember when I asked you if you loved anyone before me?" He didn't say anything. "Well I asked my mom if she knew who it was since I knew you guys have been friends for a long time." Realization hit his face.

He quickly began to interrupt. "Look let me explain." I put my hand against his mouth making him stop. I loved the feel of his lips against my fingertips. I pulled my hand back not wanting to lose focus.

"Mom and dad explained everything about what happened before I was born or at least up to the part where you imprinted on me." He waited for me to continue. "But I wanted to hear it from you. Did you love her?" I kept my eyes down scared of his response.

"I thought I did at the time but I realize now that even if I did love her it is and always has been just as friends." That sounded a lot like what dad said. I believe him.

"Did you kiss her?" He didn't answer right away.

"Yes," he sighed. "Twice. The first time she punched me in the face and broke her hand and the second time was again my fault. It means nothing now though. I regret ever doing it." The last question was hard to get out of my mouth.

"Did you…" I looked up at him but couldn't finish.

"Did I what?"

"Did you sleep with her?" I cringed at the thought.

"Oh god Ness no." He grabbed me by the tops of my arms and pulled me in for a hug. I saw stains on his shirt and didn't even realize that it was because I was crying. "Never Nessie." I just nodded my head.

We stood like that for quite some time before his stomach started to growl.

"I'm so sorry if I ever made feel like you aren't the most important girl in my life." For some reason I didn't like how he referred to me as a girl still. If he's still doing that on my birthday in a week I'm going to have to ask him to stop.

"Do you ever compare me to her?" I don't know why I asked that. Something vain. I'd always thought that my mother has been significantly more beautiful than me even though she disagrees.

"Ness," he started to laugh. "Bella is my friend, always has been and always will be but never have I _ever_ compared the two of you. You two are too different to ever compare."

"Good answer." We both laughed. His stomach growled again. I grabbed his hand. "Come on let's get you back home and fed. I bet Charlie and Billy are starving too." Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist and squeezed me against his side. It felt comforting and it wasn't just because his body temp is higher than normal. He was just warm as a person.

"Did you want to hunt instead?"

"Ugh no. We just went hunting and I had human food last night and this morning. I am good for quite some time. We just need to get you fed although it's starting to feel like a full time job and I'm only seven."

"Almost seven," he corrected.

"Age is just a number baby." We both laughed.

"Well in that case I guess I'm still sixteen and you must be forty." We kept laughing.

"I'll give you a few years for being good with cars but other than that I think I have you beat. Do I get any extra years?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"You get as many as you want." We'd just made it back to the house when the game started. I told Jake to go take a seat on the couch while I made everyone dinner. Nothing special but mom and dad did teach me a few things so I could help myself whenever I needed food. I made some chili out of whatever was in the fridge and put some chips on the side of the bowl.

"This looks awesome Nessie," grandpa said even though he didn't take his eyes off the television.

"Uh huh, sure." I gave Billy and Jake their bowls before taking up the seat next to Jake. I leaned up against his side enjoying the warmth before I got too hot.

"Did you two sort everything out?" Billy asked during half time.

"Everything's fine," I assured them. Grandpa seemed to be ignoring us. Whenever it came to Billy asking us stuff in his "voice" grandpa seemed to tune out. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the empty bowls and took them to the kitchen. Jacob followed.

I ran the hot water in the sink waiting for the soap bubbles to form. Jake stood next to me ready to rinse the plates off. Lights flashed through the kitchen window as a car pulled up. Jake groaned and hunched his shoulders. Rachel was getting out of the car with Ryan, her four year old son. If Rachel was here than that meant that Paul was with her too. I made an attempt to hide the chili but it was useless. Paul would find it anyway and devour any snacks that Billy and Jake could have had.

Jake loved his sister and his nephew as well but Paul and Jake could sure go at it at times. I've never seen someone annoy Jake so much that he actually phased and broke his arm. Rachel was pissed but I didn't blame him at all.

"I think I'm going to head out," I said before Rachel and Paul could make it through the front door.

"I'll walk you home," Jake said. Jake always walked me home to make sure I was safe but I'm sure that there was more reason to it than safety in this case. We both escaped out the back and took off into the forest before Billy could stop us.

We held hands the whole way back just swinging them lightly not caring to break the peaceful silence. We finally made it back to the cottage and I could see dad behind the window being overly protective as usual. He would have known what happened by now reading mine and Jacob's thoughts.

I turned to Jake as he pulled me in for an oxygen depriving hug. I buried my face in his chest breathing in his scent. There was still one more question that I wanted to ask him but it wasn't the best time with my father present.

"Bye Jake. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Renesmee. Sleep well." He squeezed me one last time before I ran into the house letting the cold consume me. Both my parents were sitting on the sofa assessing my mood. I smiled letting them know I was okay and went to my room where I would dream of Jake just like any other night.

**

* * *

**

Really hope you guys liked it. The reviews even though there were few made my day. Reviews really keep me going so keep it up. Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks!


	3. New Age

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I decided to switch POVs but I promise not to stray far from Ness and Jake. Enjoy!**

* * *

JPOV

I waited for Nessie to walk in the door making sure she was completely safe before I left. It really wasn't necessary with Bell and Edward both home but this whole imprinting thing made me psychotic. I was about to turn and phase but their front door opened and Edward came walking out.

"Jake," he greeted me.

"Edward," I said back trying not to let any acid leak into my voice. Nessie hated it when we fought because it made her uncomfortable. I knew what he was doing out here though. Coming to talk to me about what happened this afternoon.

"I did want to talk about that and other things." What other things? Edward looked uncomfortable.

"She doesn't seem to be too upset," I mentioned, "but then again you know her thoughts better than anyone."

"That's true. I agree she doesn't _seem_ to be too upset about it. She's been getting better at hiding things from me."

"What was the other thing you were going to mention?" Edward turned back towards the cottage knowing Nessie and Bella could probably hear us. He shifted his weight and took off into the forest out of Renesmee's earshot. He finally stopped and turned around to look at me. Edward and I had had a few of these conversations over the past few years.

"Her feelings for you have been changing as you have already noticed. That's why she's been asking so many questions. She's worried that you don't share the same feelings." Edward looked almost scared by the news.

"I know. She's been trying to get me to kiss her for the past few weeks. I tried not to act on it though but you know I can only help it so far." Edward and Bella were fully aware of the circumstances with imprinting. They knew I couldn't resist giving Nessie anything she'd asked for. They saw the extent of that when she was little. She used to always get me to do things I didn't want to do and all she had to do was ask.

"All I ask is that you try and wait till her birthday. Just try at least. She'll be fully grown by then." He looked so sad by this fact. I'd never felt much compassion for Edward but I could see how hard it was for him to watch his daughter grow up and realize she's not a little girl anymore.

"I can't make any promises except that I will try." That's really all I could promise.

"She's really falling for you," Edward said. "Don't hurt her Jake. Renesmee and Bella are my entire existence." This was getting awkward fast.

"I would never hurt her." Edward seemed to trust that fact. He nodded his head. "I should get back to the pack." I nodded and turned to run back to Billy's place to drop off my clothes. I ran into the forest and Seth, Embry, and Quil were also running tonight as well.

"_How's it going boss?" _Seth said.

"_I told you not to call me that."_

"_Oh dude," _Embry exclaimed while reading into my thoughts. By now everyone could see what was happening.

"_So she's finally realizing she loves you as more than a friend." _Quil and Embry were both laughing.

"_Yeah and Edward asked me to wait."_

"_Dude that sucks," _Embry said.

Embry and Seth hadn't imprinted on anyone yet if it was even going to happen. But Quil hadn't gone through this yet with Claire. Claire was only ten and she and Quil were still friends. I didn't really have anyone to exchange advice with since everyone else who had imprinted, imprinted on older girls.

"_Just until her birthday at least but I'm just really confused. I really didn't prepare for this. I never gave much thought to what would happen once she grew up and started to feel this way. It just happened so fast."_

"_I don't really know what to tell you man," _Seth said.

"_Maybe you should just play it by ear."_ That was somewhat of a good idea. It could work.

Quil finally put his two cents in. _"Why don't you just talk to Nessie about it?"_ We were all really confused.

"_Quil, why would Jake tell Nessie about this? Are you really as stupid as you look?" _Seth asked.

"_No I meant, you and Ness are best friends right?_ _So she should understand where you're coming from especially if she knows about you and Bella. I bet she wouldn't be that hurt if you wanted to take it slow."_

"_But that's the problem,"_ I said. _"I don't want to take it slow. She's been coming on to me all week and it has taken everything in me to push her away. All I can do is thank god that she hasn't figured out this whole the imprint gets whatever she asks for by the imprinter."_

"_Looks like you've got yourself into a sticky situation. I guess we'll just have to see how it plays out on her birthday since Emily is making a huge deal about this."_

"_What did you get her for her birthday Jake?"_ I thought about the bracelet I made her with the carving of the wolf on it. Everyone could see it in their heads. I figured it would be okay since Bella gave hers back to me just after Nessie was born. She said that the bracelet deserved to be worn by a girl who loved me like I should be.

"_She's going to be one lucky girl."_ They all started laughing. I just needed to run to clear my head. Running patrol was pretty pointless since after Nessie was born. We just ran for the heck of it. I just decided to run around for awhile before the morning. I tuned out the others voices and just ran leaving the rest of them behind me. I could feel them phase back to give me some time alone.

What was I going to do about Ness? She has been dropping subtle hints all week, trying to get me to kiss her. It wasn't uncommon for us to hold hands and walk along the beach together with our arms wrapped around each other but now it was starting to mean more to her. I could hear to heartbeat pick up when I held her hand. She would squeeze my hand and hug her arms around me even more than usual and would blush while she would do it. She was killing me.

Maybe Quil was right and Seth too. Maybe it was best if I played it by ear and told her the truth. Well maybe just the play it by ear part. I needed to start running back if I was going to make it back by morning. I needed to finish Nessie's birthday gift.

* * *

RPOV

I woke up with a big smile on my face. Today was my seventh birthday and I was finally fully grown. My vain hope is that Jake will finally realize that I'm an adult and will admit that he has feelings for me too. I'll be the first to say that it was a very vain hope. I got up and walked outside. Both my parents were on the sofa clearly waiting for me to wake up.

"Happy birthday sweetie," my dad said as he got up to hold me. He pushed me back to hold me at arms length while fully looking at me. He always did this. "I can't believe you're all grown up."

"She can't always be your little girl Edward," my mom said as she took me into her arms. "Happy birthday Renesmee. Enjoy it now because Alice will be working on you all afternoon." My mom's smile turned into a frown at the sound of Alice's name and make up being applied in the same sentence. I, however, didn't care about being Alice's Barbie doll as long as it didn't interfere in my time with Jake.

"What time does the party start again?"

"The party with the family is at seven and then afterwards you can go down to La Push with Jake."

"Cool," I said.

"Do you want to go hunting before we go over to the house?" my dad asked me. I shook my head.

"Are you sure Renesmee? You haven't hunted since last weekend and you haven't been eating much human food." My mom was always the worrywart. I rolled my eyes as I walked back into my room to change.

"I'll eat tonight at the bonfire, promise." I closed my door and threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Alice was going to change it anyway.

"I'm ready to go." Dad put his arms around my shoulders while leading me out of the cottage. "So do I get to know what my presents are?" Mom started laughing.

"Absolutely not," she said. "You're so much like Alice that way." It was true. I loved getting gifts unlike my mother who despised getting presents from anyone.

"A little hint," I pleaded while putting on my puppy dog eyes.

"And ruin the surprise?" my dad asked. "Besides I think Alice will murder us if we spoil anything about tonight." I shrugged as we finally made it to the house. Alice was bouncing on the steps ready to whisk me upstairs.

"I have so much work to do and so little time." She grabbed my hand and rushed me upstairs while I tried to keep pace.

"Just keep it natural Alice," I reminded her. Jake didn't like it when I wore make up. He said that I was always the prettiest when I looked natural.

"Of course. I wouldn't want Jake to think that you actually need makeup to look beautiful." I started to blush. Alice worked her magic on me keeping the makeup light and barely touched up the curls in my hair getting rid of the frizz.

"Now we need to get you a dress." Alice left the bathroom but came right back holding a summery navy dress with yellow flowers on it. It had straps and a yellow ribbon that tied just under the bust.

"It's perfect Alice." I smile and held my hand out to grab the dress. By the time we had the dress and shoes on it was seven o'clock. My heart thumped when I head Jake approach and knock on the door. Carlisle opened it for him and everyone gathered in the living room.

"May I now introduce a year older and about thirty years smarter Renesmee." Everyone looked up as I came down the stairs. Alice and Rosalie clicked feverishly at the cameras probably taking more of a slow motion movie than stills at that rate. When I reached the bottom everyone grabbed at me pulling into tight hugs. The hugs were all cold though and they weren't the one I was looking for.

Finally Jake found me and I hugged him with all of my might.

"Happy birthday Nessie." I hugged him even tighter breathing in his distinct scent.

I looked up at him and said, "Thanks."

"Okay, okay, enough of that. Time for presents." Alice handed me one of her presents first.

"This is from me and Jasper." It was a blue box with white ribbon. I already knew where it had come from. I opened the box and inside was a beautiful necklace from Tiffany's.

"Thank you guys so much. It's beautiful." Jasper had me turn around so he could put it around my neck.

"Me next," Emmett said. It was a big box and I slowly opened the lid. Inside was a brand new camera.

"Emmett you shouldn't have." It was exactly the one I wanted but it wasn't supposed to be available till Christmas. "Emmett how did you get this?"

"I had to pull a few strings."

"Alright, alright," Esme interrupted. "Happy birthday Renesmee. This is from Carlisle and I." It was a big wooden box. I set it down on the table and opened up the two clasps on the front. It was a complete set of oil paints and brushes.

"This is amazing. I've been wanting to use more oils. Thank you both." I got up and gave the two of them hugs. "I can't wait to use these."

"Well it's worth it as long as you can paint something for my office," grandpa said.

"Of course." Alice already had her and Rosalie's gift ready for me to open. It was a thin box and I unraveled the ribbon on the top. It took me a minute to get the jist of the paper than was inside.

"We're going to Paris! I'm so excited! I can't wait! Jake can you believe it? I'm going to Paris!" I turned to Jake and gave him a hug. I jumped up and hugged Alice and Rosalie. "When do we get to go?"

"Whenever you want. It's a strict shopping trip though," Rosalie said.

"Duh," I responded. Mom and dad were smiling. Clearly they were in on it. I turned to the two of them waiting for whatever they got me. Dad held his hand out for me and when I took it he started to lead me outside.

"Now close your eyes," he instructed.

"Really?"

"Yes, Bella make sure she had her eyes closed." Mom covered my eyes were her hands while we headed towards the garage. I wonder what it could be. I heard a sheet unravel and my mom took her hands off my eyes. In front of me was a brand new red mustang convertible. I couldn't believe it.

"You guys got me a car?!" I jumped up and down too ecstatic to stop screaming. I ran over and got in. The beige leather felt so good on the inside. Not a scratch in the car.

"There are a few rules though," my dad said. That stopped my screaming. "I want you to be really careful when driving this car and you always have to be wearing a seatbelt." I nodded my head. "Lastly is that I don't want any trouble with the police. Your age isn't going to match up with any story we have about you. Be inconspicuous." I nodded my head and grabbed the keys from his hands.

"Can I take it for a drive now?" He smiled before giving me one last hug. "Are you coming Jake?" I asked while getting into the driver's seat. Jake smiled while jumping over the door not bothering to open it. I backed out of the garage while waving at everyone. Jake and I were holding hands while I drove to La Push. Just him and me.

**

* * *

**

What did you guys think? Is there enough dialogue or too much description? Please let me know.


	4. Best Birthday Ever

**I hope you guys enjoy! I had fun writing this one.**

* * *

RPOV

"So do you like the car?" I asked Jake. We were driving down the highway towards La Push.

"I'm not going to lie Ness, this car is amazing." I turned to smile at him while giving his hand a squeeze.

"I still can't believe my dad bought this for me." Everyone is going to be so jealous.

"I can't wait to look under the hood of this baby," he said while rubbing the dashboard with his hand. "A little fine tuning and I'm sure she could go so much faster."

"Hey! No messing with my baby," I said while pouting.

"Oh come on Ness. At least let me take a look." I looked over at his face to see his big puppy dog eyes pleading with me.

I caved. "Maybe later." We were just about to the beach and I could already see everybody since they were all so tall. "But now it's time to party." I parked the car and jumped out while racing towards everyone. I ran over and Seth scooped me up while spinning me around.

"Jeez Ness," he complained, "you're still growing."

"Shut up Seth," I said while I fixed my dress. "And not anymore. I'm done growing as a matter of fact."

Emily had come over and gave me a hug. "I can't believe you're already fully grown. Seems like yesterday you were just a little girl."

Seth was laughing. "That was yesterday Emily." I just rolled my eyes at him. The next to greet me was Sam, Jared and Kim, Quil, Embry, Colin, Brady, and Rachel and Paul. The pack hadn't grown much since I was born considering that anyone who could possibly have the gene had already formed into a wolf. Leah on the other hand was missing. Jake let her go and she was living in the city after finishing college. Sam and Emily now had a daughter, Alyssa, who was five.

"Where's Claire?" I asked Quil.

"She's not feeling well actually. I think she's got a cold. I'm probably going to leave early to check on her one last time." Emily rolled her eyes. If there was anything we knew about imprinting it was about how the boys were so overprotective and constantly worrying.

One time Jake and I were at the beach and I decided to climb up a cliff and jump off. I ended up hitting my head on a rock in the water except the only thing that got hurt was the rock. Jake was having a panic attack checking my entire body to make sure I was okay. I told him I was fine but he insisted that Carlisle look at me. Of course I was okay but Jacob and my parents wouldn't stop worry about me. Jacob slept outside my window the entire night to make sure I was okay. It was sweet but also kind of crazy at the same time.

Jake came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "So let's get the party started."

"Oh Ness you're going to love the food." Emily took my hand and led me over to the table she had set up. Of course there was enough food to feed fifty but knowing the guys it was sure to be gone soon. There was a huge cake in the center, chocolate and absolutely massive.

"I want cake now Mommy!" Alyssa came running over with her dark hair flowing behind her.

"After you eat," Emily said. "Take what you want first Ness before the guys get to it."

"Okay," I said while taking a plate. I didn't really want to eat much but I promised mom I would eat something.

I led my way back over to Jake and sat down on the sand next to him while he roasted a hot dog on a skewer.

Emily, Alyssa, Rachel, and Kim sat on my other side while we talked about my presents and being a year older. Rachel and I had actually become really good friends. Jake's sister was nice and even though her choice of men wasn't my personal favorite I decided to forgive her for it.

"Enough about me," I finally said when they started about me and Jake. "Kim, how's the wedding planning going?" Jared finally proposed to Kim a couple of months ago. Jared said that he wouldn't propose until she finished college so here she was finally getting married.

"Ugh, don't remind me." She put her face in her hands.

"That bad?" I asked.

"I didn't know there were so many different shades of cream or white. If I have to look at one more place setting I think I might scream and Jared hasn't helped at all!"

"At all?" Emily asked. Kim shook her head. "We'll just have to deal with that later." I smiled knowing Emily would definitely take care of it.

"If you want Kim I can ask Alice if she would like to help. Of course she would but you don't have to."

"That's really nice Ness but Jared and I have a very strict budget. I'm sure that whatever Alice would plan would be nice but we just can't afford it." I decided against telling her that Alice would happily pay for it. It would only make her feel uncomfortable.

"When's the date again?"

"We're hoping for next May if the weather cooperates. You never know around here."

"Tell me about it," I said. With Jake's arm around me and the fire I was starting to get really warm.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I look up at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm just getting warm." I scooted away but Jake grabbed my hand instead.

"So Ness when do I get to drive your car?" Seth asked.

"Um never since you crashed your last car." Everyone started laughing. It was the beginning of summer and Seth and Colin decided to race their cars to see who would win. Just plain stupid but they raced anyway and Colin cut him off just before Seth hit a tree and completely totaled his car. It was so bad that he broke his neck and we thought that his spine was broken too. Of course it only took a day for him to heal but Sue flipped out.

"My mom still won't let me live it down." Seth shook his head.

"Neither will I," Paul said. Paul must have been on his tenth hot dog after he had eaten a huge chunk of the cake.

"Jeez Paul," I said. "You eat as if Rachel's been starving you." Rachel laughed.

"It really is a full time job keeping him full."

"Ugh tell me about it," Emily agreed. "I worry that there's not going to be enough food for Alyssa at dinner." We all laughed this time.

"Alyssa gets plenty of food," Same said defending himself.

Rachel yawned.

"You guys should get going home," I mentioned.

"Are you sure Renesmee?" she asked me.

"It's getting late." We both turned towards Alyssa who was now asleep in Sam's lap. Everyone agreed and started to clean up.

"Emily I got it. Please go home." I tried to get her to leave but she was going to be stubborn.

"It's your birthday Ness. You're not cleaning up."

"Please," I whispered. "I want some alone time with Jake before we go home." She finally got it. She smiled and took Sam's hand as they were the last ones to leave.

I grabbed a trash bag and began to clean up the mess.

"So why didn't we let them clean up?" Jake asked.

"Because they set it all up." He looked at me like I was a crazy person. "And maybe I wanted some alone time with you." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright hand me a trash bag. Maybe we can get this done quickly." I handed him another bag as I watched him clean faster than I ever have before.

"That was fast," I said as I closed the last bag.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"No. I want to walk a little bit." Jake walked over and took my hand as we walked along the shore. "Hey I never got my present from you. What were you waiting for?"

"Privacy," he said.

"So can I get my present now?" I smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out in his hand. He opened his fingers and showed a leather bracelet with a wolf as a charm.

"I made it myself. It's a carving of a wolf, hopefully it looks like me." He laughed. "I know it's nothing from Tiffany's or anything expensive like that but.." .

I cut him off. "It's perfect Jake. I love it. It's the best present I've gotten."

"Sure, compared to the car."

"I'm being serious," I told him. "I like the homemade kind the best and now I get to keep a part of you with me all the time." I held out my wrist as Jacob secured the bracelet. I loved the warmth of his hands on my skin. It felt like home.

"So did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?" My face fell. There was still something I wanted but I knew Jake was too shy to do.

"Ness? What's wrong? Did you not like your birthday?"

"My birthday was great," I lied lamely. He knew I was lying and gave me that look that said that he wasn't to move until I spilled. "There's still something I want."

"What's that?" It was now or never. If I really wanted this to happen then I was going to have to make the first move.

"Don't move okay?" My voice was shaky as I stepped closer to him and stretched up on my toes. I put my hands on the side of his face and tried to pull his face down closer to mine. Through my hands I showed him pulling me closer and putting his lips on mine. I pushed the image of how I wanted to feel safe and protected in his arms. I'm not sure if he was conscious of his hands on my back pulling me ever closer. While continuing to show him what I wanted he leaned down to seal the distance between our lips.

With one last gasp of air his lips pressed against mine. My eyes closed as his lips shaped themselves around mine. It was perfect. His lips were soft and warm, smooth as butter. My hands traveled around his neck so I could pull him farther down so I didn't have to reach so far.

I was running out of breath but I didn't care. This was even better than how I imagined it. Our lips moved perfectly together as if they were made to kiss the other. I broke apart to get air and smiled. I could feel Jake smiling too as our foreheads rested against one another. I was about to speak but his lips silenced mine again. He decided to kiss me back. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I thought about what that meant. I kissed him back with even more effort. A random thought made laugh. I couldn't help it but I pulled away smiling.

"What's so funny," Jake asked.

"So you do like me?" I looked up at Jake as he began to tickle me. "Jake! Stop!" Jake kept tickling me before picking me up in his arms. I fought him until we both fell down into the sand.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." That confused me.

"Then why didn't you? Alice would be furious if she knew I had to make the first move." I laughed while picturing her face. Alice was nothing if not traditional.

Jake leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Just to let you know, I thought it was pretty hot." His warm breath washed over my face and I leaned forward to kiss him again. He rolled over and pulled me on top of him.

"I should get you home," he said in between kisses.

"But I don't want to go home yet." I pulled away and smiled at him. He flipped us back over and got up off the sand holding his hand out for me. I frowned but grabbed his hand anyway knowing I didn't have a chance of winning this argument and he pulled me up against his side.

"So while I'm being forward what does this make us?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean are you my boyfriend or just a friend that I kiss."

"I hope the first one unless you have some objection to that." He looked afraid of my answer.

"You better be my boyfriend. I don't want people to start thinking I'm skanky." He laughed at my answer.

We got in my car and drove back home. I held his hand the entire way replaying what just happened.

"Ness?" he asked to get my attention. I turned to look at him stopping the images that I pushed into his mind. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Just a boy I met awhile ago. It was nothing serious." His jaw dropped open and I couldn't help but laugh at his face. "Relax Jake. I'm just kidding." He relaxed again when he realized I was really just kidding. "I don't have Aunts just to take me shopping."

"Oh," he said as he processed that.

"So does that mean I'm a better kisser than my mom?" I couldn't stop myself from teasing him some more.

"Uhh," he stuttered. I burst out laughing. "That's not funny Ness."

"Yes it is," I said in between laughing hysterically. "You really need to relax Jake. I don't mind that you kissed my mom as long as I'm the only one you kiss from now on."

I needed to stop teasing him. He looked like he was about to have a stroke. I took his hand again and started to show him some more memories of us on the beach. That should soothe him. We pulled up to the house and I parked my car in the massive garage. Jake and I walked around holding hands the entire way. It was funny how he refused to let go of my hand. If his arm wasn't around my waist then his hand was in mine, almost as if he was making sure I didn't go anywhere.

I opened the door and everyone was walking around. Esme and Alice were rearranging flower bouquets and Emmett and Jasper were playing chess except they had more boards attached with their own complicated set of rules. Carlisle was at the hospital and Rosalie was on her computer probably looking at new clothes. Mom and dad sat on the couch waiting for us. I walked over and sat on the other loveseat on Jake's lap.

"So did you two have a nice time?" my dad asked me. He knew all about what happened by now reading either mine or Jake's thoughts.

"It was a lot of fun," I responded. My mom and dad were sitting in a more formal position. That was odd; usually they didn't sit that way unless they had something bad to tell me. Fear was written all over my face.

"No one is in trouble Renesmee," he said. "We actually have good news." I looked at Jake to see if he knew anything about this but he seemed just as clueless as I was. "Since you're done growing now your mother and I have been discussing some options for you."

"Options?"

"We were wondering if you were interested in going to High School for a year. You could go to Forks high school as a senior and get to know some humans."

"Really?" I asked them. "Like a real high school with real students and AP classes?" My mom nodded her head.

My mom finally spoke. "You don't have to go Renesmee if you don't want to." I think she was hoping that I would choose to stay home with her but I really wanted to go to a real school for once.

"Would anyone be going with me?" I asked.

"Jake?" My mom asked. "You're welcome to go with her if you would like." I looked up at Jake's face. He looked hesitant.

"I don't know Bella. I mean the pack…"

"Oh come on Jake," I pleaded cutting him off. "Please. It would be so much more fun if you were there with me." I looked up and used my best puppy dog face.

"I guess I could go with you," he said. "The pack is kind of useless these days."

"Yes!" I said while throwing my arms around his neck. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips not caring that everyone was watching us. "When do we start?"

"On Monday if that's okay with you two?" My mom asked.

"That's perfect. It gives me just enough time to pick out all of my classes. I'm so excited."

"Clearly," Jake said as he laughed at my reaction.

"Aren't you excited at all?"

"I guess a little bit considering I never finished high school the first time." I still felt bad about that. I knew he dropped out of high school so he could be with me and the pack but that was a very stupid decision. All this excitement was draining me of my energy. I tried to stop it from happening but I yawned anyway.

"Come on," Jake said. "I'll take you home." I got up off his lap and he followed me towards the door.

"We'll be home soon sweetheart," mom said.

Jake and I walked back to the cottage while he kept his arm around me for support.

"I've never seen someone go from super excited to super sleepy in such a short time span." Jacob laughed.

"It happens a lot," I said. Jake didn't know that about me.

"It does?"

I nodded my head. "You're not around a lot at night but it's the vampire side of me with all the energy that fights the sleepy human side of me. The human side always wins out in the end." We both laughed at my joke. We finally made it back to the cottage and it was dark inside. Jake yawned too realizing how tired he was.

"Would you stay with me till my parents get here?" I asked him. "I don't like being by myself."

"Of course," he said while he followed me inside.

We walked in and turned on some of the lights. "Are you not running tonight?" I asked him.

He shook his head yawning again. "You look really tired," I mentioned. "Just give me a minute," I said while I walked into my room closing the door behind me so I could put on my pajamas. I opened the door to let Jake in.

"You changed your room," he noted. "You got a bigger bed."

"It was a little too childlike for me and the bed was way too small. Alice helped me fix it a week ago." I walked over and laid on my bed. I was so tired. I felt really cold and was about to reach for the blanket but Jake got in bed with me wrapping his arms around my waist to keep me warm.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," he mumbled back. I'm not sure what time we fell asleep but it didn't take long. Jake's snoring started up but it wasn't annoying. It was more like a lullaby and I was out cold after that.

**

* * *

**

I hope you guys like it! I should be updating again soon since Christmas break starts soon!


	5. Indestructible

**So I should be updating more frequently since I'm on break thank god! I hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

I woke up and rolled over only to find the rest of my bed empty. I frowned and slowly opened my eyes. Jake was gone and my window was cracked letting the fresh breeze sweep across my face. I could hear both of my parents in the kitchen and decided to face the music.

I walked out and saw the two of them finishing getting ready for the day. My mom looked up at me and raised her eyebrows.

"So did _you_ sleep well last night?" my mom asked me.

I just smiled sheepishly. "We were both so tired when we got here that we just ended up crashing," I tried to explain.

"Uh huh," my dad responded. I just rolled my eyes. "It was really hard to concentrate with his snoring last night. It was hard for me to believe that you actually got any sleep." My dad looked up at me and smiled.

"Ha ha," I said wryly. "So when did Jake end up leaving?" I walked over to get a glass of water.

"Around dawn," my mom said.

"Did he say anything?"

"No but he was thinking about coming around the house this afternoon." I nodded my head as I took a big swig of water.

"Can we go hunting then?" I asked them. I'm starting to feel really thirsty and I don't want to start school on Monday wanting to kill people I don't even know."

My dad smiled. "Sure thing sweetie. How far were you looking to go?"

_Anywhere I can get a good mountain lion_, I thought. He started to laugh.

"Well then we better leave now." Both my parents got up and walked to the door while they waited for me. My mom smiled and took off into the forest but dad waited giving me a head start. I did obtain vampire speed but I still wasn't as fast as my parents.

We took off heading north towards the Canada border. When we found a good clearing we stopped and dispersed looking for our own prey to kill. I stopped and listened for any signs of an animal. There was a herd of elk nearby and a couple of stray deer but neither of those did it for me. I was in the mood for something a little more satisfying. That's when I heard it. The soft growl of a mountain lion hiding in the trees just up the cliff a little bit.

I smiled at dad when he looked up at me realizing I had heard it too. He motioned for me to go letting me have it instead of him. I hiked up a ways deciding to scale the side of the mountain instead of taking the more roundabout way.

There he was in all of his beauty. He didn't even hear me as I crouched in a tree about him waiting to strike. I decided not to wait too long. I launched myself out of the tree giving it just a second to notice I was there. Unable to prepare himself I snapped his neck easily as I fell on top of him.

I finished and jumped off the side of the mountain landing with a light thud next to my mom who was messily killing her elk. My graceful hunting skills were not something I inherited from her.

Once mom finished her elk she came over to me and sat down while we waited for dad to finish as well.

"So how was your party last night?" I smiled remember Jake and I on the beach together.

"Best birthday ever." I looked up and she was smiling back at me.

"I'm really happy for you sweetheart." She leaned over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What was your first kiss like with dad?" Mom burst out laughing.

"It was interesting."

"Why? Because you were still human?" I guessed. Dad finally finished his deer and walked towards us smiling too.

"That was only part of it. I think the part where she attacked me was the interesting part."

"You what!?" My mom was never the forward type except when it came to dad. I swear if her hands were tied behind her back she still wouldn't be able to keep them off of him.

She finally stopped laughing to speak. "I couldn't help it," she said. "Do you know how long I waited to kiss him?" I laughed knowing exactly how she felt.

"It's not my fault," he responded. He turned to me and said, "I told her to stay still and what does she do? She tries to permanently glue herself to me." The three of us were all laughing.

I was happy that Jake and mine's first kiss wasn't that awkward. It was really sweet. I looked up at my dad embarrassed. I didn't want him to know these thoughts and I knew it made him feel weird as well.

"Just try not to make too much of a public display of it. And try not to get too graphic with your thoughts." I smiled.

"I can only try." I smiled sheepishly. He laughed as he kissed my head.

"Try not to grow up too fast," my mom added.

"I'm already grown up mom. Remember yesterday?"

"I meant try to take things slow with Jake okay? The both of you aren't going anywhere so there's no need to rush anything." She stood up and leant out her hand for me to take. She yanked me off the ground and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"We should get going," my dad said as he waited for the two of us to start running. I raced back now wasting any time wandering. I wanted to get back to the house so I could see Jake. I didn't want to admit it but I was upset when Jake left without saying goodbye or good morning depending on the way I looked at it.

My dad sighed at my thoughts but I just took that as my cue to speed up. I leapt over the river to see Jacob getting out of his beat up old rabbit. Without stopping I spring right into his arms knocking him over. We used to do that all the time when I was little but we had to stop once I hit the size of a five year old. We both laughed. I rolled off of him so he could have a chance to breath.

"Jeez Ness," he complained while trying to get his breath back again. "Try to give me some warming next time." Jake slowly got up off the ground dragging me with him.

"Well maybe if you hadn't left me this morning then maybe I wouldn't have felt the need to attack you."

"Ouch Ness. First of all I didn't leave you. I promised Billy I would drive him over to Charlie's this morning and secondly does this help," he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"A little bit," I teased him. Jacob kissed me again but with some more effort this time. "Much better." I grabbed his hand leading him into the house.

"So where did you go this morning?" he asked me.

"Hunting. I bagged a mountain lion and I didn't even stain my shirt."

"Impressive but I bet I could do better." I rolled my eyes at him. Jake used to make hunting a competition when I was little so I would hunt instead of wanting donated human blood. Apparently Jake never let go of the competition even though was no longer necessary.

"There you are," Emmett said as he saw us walking through the door. "Are we ready to go?"

"Go where?" Jake asked.

"We are going to play baseball since a storm is about to hit and there is no wayou are sitting out." Jake smiled as he high fived Emmett.

"Awesome," Jake responded. Jasper already had the baseball and bat in hand. Jake had never really played baseball with my family before because I was never allowed to play so he would sit on the sidelines keeping me company.

"Jake," I said while pulling him aside. "Maybe you could sit out with me for today." I tried to be nonchalant about it but I knew how rough my uncles could be and Jake _was_ breakable.

Emmett came over and put himself directly between me and Jake. "Absolutely not. You're an adult now which means you don't need a babysitter so Jake is playing in." I looked over at Jake and he looked so excited. I couldn't say no.

"Fine," I grumbled as Esme put her arm around my shoulders. She led me out the front door where everyone else was already running towards the clearing.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll stop them if they're being too rough." Of all the people in my family Esme was the most understanding about me and Jake. I don't think she would care if Jake had three arms and two heads as long as he made me happy. She showed no signs of prejudice against Jake being a werewolf.

"Thanks grandma."

"Anything for you," she said while kissing my forehead. I felt a warm hand slip through mine and I turned to see Jake standing on my right ready to run to the clearing.

When we finally made it to the open clearing a storm was already in full blast just over the town keeping us dry. Seth showed up in wolf form ready to play as well. Emmett must have called him too. The teams were already decided. My mom, dad, Emmett, and Rosalie were on one team while Jake, Seth, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were on the other. Esme and I sat out to referee since mom and dad would never let me play.

The teams were of course uneven but it didn't really matter to them. Emmett said he liked the challenge. The game started with Alice pitching and went on for quite some time. I never got bored watching Jake have fun. The best was when Jake caught one of Emmett's fly balls and got him out at second. That was a half hour ago and Emmett still looked pissed.

Jake was up to bat now. He swung the bat around practicing before my dad threw the pitch. His muscles flexed as he gripped the bat before swinging. The pitch flew and Jake swing making contact as the ball flew right over Rose's head. She ran to go catch it but it hit the ground before she could make it. Rose grabbed the ball and whipped it towards Emmett who was standing on first base. Emmett caught the ball and instead of waiting for Jake to step on the base Emmett charged towards Jake.

It was almost too fast for me to take in but my eyes saw everything in slow motion. Emmett didn't stop as he ran right into Jake with the ball and Jake fell backward while I listened to the sickening snap of his femur.

"Jake!" I yelled as I ran over to him. Everyone began to crowd around but Carlisle pushed us all back. Jake lay on the ground writhing in pain as he wrapped both hands around his right thigh.

I knelt down on the opposite side of Carlisle while I frantically made sure that Jake was okay everywhere else.

"Jake?" I asked but he didn't respond. He was obviously in too much pain to respond.

"Edward and Jasper? Help get him back to the house. We're going to have to brace his leg as soon as possible so it doesn't set wrong. Let's go." Carlisle got up as dad and Jasper helped to get Jake up.

Tears were running down my face as I watched them wobble off. I couldn't really find the strength to move. "Come on sweetie let's get home," mom said. She put her arm around my waist but I shook it off as I ran to catch up with the rest of them.

Carlisle already had Jake on an empty bed in one of the unused guest rooms when mom and I got back to the house with a brace on his leg. Jake looked passed out. I assumed Carlisle gave him morphine for the pain. Emmett stood on the opposite side of the room with his head down.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I screamed while I lunged towards Emmett. My dad stopped me mid air.

"Ness calm down," my dad reproached me.

"Do not tell me to calm down! Look at him!" I could feel uncle Jasper trying to use his gift on me but I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster.

"He just got a little wrapped up in the game," Seth tried to explain. That surprised me. Seth had always been understanding and friendly with us but did he not realize the danger Emmett had put Jake in.

"Did you not see what happened or are you blind?"

"Do not speak that way Renesmee," my dad said. I turned to Carlisle and tried to speak more calmly.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked him.

"He'll be fine Renesmee. He'll probably be healed by tomorrow morning but we should all give him some privacy to heal." Everyone left but Emmett and I were the last two standing in the room.

"Ness…"

I cut him off when I growled at him.

"I'm sorry for what happened."

"It was a game Emmett. It was a stupid game and he's not indestructible like the rest of us."

"I know."

"No you don't know. You hurt him and you hurt me." He thought about that when I said it. "Just leave okay?" I didn't look back but instead took a seat next to the bed and held Jake's warm hand. I listened to his steady heartbeat which eventually put me to sleep.

I dreamt the same thing over and over again. Jake getting hit by Emmett but not waking up like he did. He just lied there, cold and unresponsive. I woke up with a sudden jerk. I felt Jake's warm hand on my face and looked up to see him smiling at me.

"Hi," I said. I ran the back of my hand over my eyes to wipe away any moisture that might have accumulated

"What were you dreaming about? You looked upset."

"Nothing." I stood up so I could put some pillows behind his head so he could sit up. He grabbed my hand to stop me. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong Jake? You have a broken leg that's what's wrong." Tears started flowing down my eyes. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me down next to him on the bed.

"I'm fine." I looked him in the eyes and I could see any trace of pain in them unlike this afternoon.

"You're not fine. Emmett could have seriously hurt you."

"Believe it or not I've had worse," he said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not funny Jake." How could he joke about this? "I was really worried about you."

"I can take care of myself." I rolled my eyes.

"I know you can heal and all but I'm just afraid that someday you're going to get hurt and you're not going to heal your way back." I kept my face down while I whispered this to hide the tears that kept blurring my vision. Jake grabbed my face so he could look me in the eyes.

"Come here," was all he said as he said as he pulled me closer to him so I could lean up against his side. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Just promise not to scare me like that again." I looked up at him so I could read his expression.

"I promise." I relaxed when he said that and rested my head against his chest. A thought crossed my mind and I started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"This is starting to become a habit with us," I said while I snuggled closer to him.

"I don't mind," was all he said.

"I think my parents do," I said while I lightly laughed.

"You can go home if you want. Seth can help me home."

"No," I said quickly. "I don't really care what they think I was just stating a fact."

"Good because I'm comfy right where I am."

"Me too." I closed my eyes and Jake and I fell asleep together for the second night in a row.

**

* * *

**

I was kind of disappointed that there were no reviews for the last chapter I posted. I really do enjoy getting your guys' input and feedback. Plus the more review s I get the more motivated I am to write so keep it up! I hope you guys liked the chapter!


End file.
